


all for you

by amberscotch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberscotch/pseuds/amberscotch
Summary: He’s beautiful like this: a wonder of the world under the soft, yellow light from the lamp on his nightstand, with a constellation of moles Taeil has trailed his fingers over a countless number of times. What drives Taeil crazy now is the piercing that’s anchored into Hyuck’s navel. It winks at him every time the silver studs catch in the light.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	all for you

Taeil thinks he must be the luckiest man alive, or cursed for eternity.

He’s spread eagle on the top of his bedspread, shirt buttoned opened and away from his chest, and his jeans somewhere on the floor, and his boxers are off for the most part, save the last bit of cotton that’s dangling off his left ankle. It’s hot, so hot in the room now that spring is in full bloom and summer is just around the corner. 

Above him, he tries to focus on finding patterns in the popcorn ceiling with his hands held tightly above his head. He has them anchored around each wrist, trying so hard to not think about his cock that’s swollen against his thigh. He can’t help noticing it, how turned on he is, like a live-wire in water.

Above him, he keeps his eyes pried open when Hyuck hovers over him with a blissed out smirk.

“Hyung,” he whines, drawing out the word as he slaps his hand next to his face. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“I’m looking at you, baby,” Taeil assured him. He unlocks his wrists to bring his hand to Hyuck’s face.

Hyuck closes his eyes and melts into the gesture with a hum. Taeil always loved the way Hyuck craved affection, like he was starved, but Taeil found he was always deserving.  
He trails his thumb down to the center of Hyuck’s lips and presses down on his lower lip, savoring the sweet way the seam of his mouth opens.

“No you’re not,” he whines again, voice going flat, caught in a whisper. Taeil watches him pinch his eyes tighter, and feels his nipples get harder.

Taeil slips his thumb between his lips, and Hyuck’s mouth closes around it so sweetly as his arm that’s holding him up starts to shake. His tongue is like velvet against the pad of his thumb, and Taeil tries to not think about how nice it’d feel around his cock right now, or the harsh breaths that stream through Hyuck’s nose fall onto his groin rather than the back of his hand.

There’s a trail of spit he feels slip from between Hyuck’s lips down into the meat of his palm. He can hear the faint squelch of Hyuck’s arm moving behind him, less carefully now and more confidently as Hyuck moans around his thumb.

“How you feeling, baby?” Taeil asks as he brings his other free hand to smooth the hair from Hyuck’s face.

He pulls the thumb from his mouth and Hyuck’s mouth flies open to welcome a moan. He pushes himself up and away from Taeil’s chest, and Taeil feels Hyuck’s sticky cock drag against his abdomen.

Hyuck spreads his knees widers as he plants a hand onto the center of Taeil’s chest and throws his head back to fuck himself back on his fingers.

“Almost,” Hyuck pants, fingers webbed and gripping onto his pec. Taeil loves the way his blunt nails dig into his skin.

He’s beautiful like this: a wonder of the world under the soft, yellow light from the lamp on his nightstand, with a constellation of moles Taeil has trailed his fingers over a countless number of times. What drives Taeil crazy now is the piercing that’s anchored into Hyuck’s navel. It winks at him every time the silver studs catch in the light.

“I wanted us to match, Ilie hyung,” Hyuck said when he got the piercing. 

He stood in the middle of Taeil’s bedroom with his shirt pulled up, and even dipped a thumb into the waistband of his joggers to show it off. It made Taeil blush watching how shameless Hyuck was about showing it to him, even if he had seen Yuta get one of his own.

Hyuck frowned but kept the piercing visible, proud and tempting. “But Yuta hyung said you went with him to get it.”

“Yes, but I only went with him,” Taeil admitted.

“Why didn’t you get one? You would look sexy with one.”

“No, no,” Taeil waved off with a laugh. “I don’t have the body for it right now.”

Hyuck bit his lower lip and looked down at the piercing. His skin was soft, smooth, and a little pink around the fresh piercing. “Now I’m sad.”

“Why, Donghyuck?”

“Don’t you like it?”

He loved it, craved it, wanted nothing more than to smother his belly full of wet kisses, but instead he kept still on the edge of his bed with his hands under his thighs.

It healed up in 3 months, and so did Taeil’s shame for how much he loved Hyuck’s piercing.

“You’re so pretty,” Taeil says as he drags a hand up Hyuck’s thigh. Hyuck rocks back onto his fingers as Taeil feels his patience start to be tested. “I want you so bad, baby.”

“Me, too,” Hyuck pants and starts to slow his motions. He pulls his fingers out from behind him with a moan, hand wet with lube, and takes a moment to catch his breath.

Taeil strains to grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand to squirt into his palm and slick up his own hardness. He’s been ready for what feels like ages, and his back is already sticking to the cotton of his shirt. He thinks he should take it off, but he can’t keep himself waiting another second without being inside Hyuck’s tight ass.

“Fuck,” Taeil curses. “Go easy on me.”

Hyuck looks down just as Taeil pinches the base of his cock and smirks. “You’re so hard.”

He inches forward on his knees and puts his hands behind him to spread his cheeks. Taeil takes one last look at the piercing for the time being to guide Hyuck’s hips down and his hole over the crown of his cock. Hyuck teases him once, hole puckered and pried open on his own three fingers, before finally taking it.

“Fuck, hyung,” he whispers, eyes wide as he sinks down on his cock. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but Taeil knows his girth can be a lot for Hyuck, especially when they’re desperate and don’t have the time to stretch him open. But every time, Taeil loves to watch Hyuck’s face work through a sequence of emotions: of second guessing, of determination, and when he’s about half-way down and full mast, sometimes his panicked arousal looks a bit like regret that they didn’t wait a little longer before doing spearing him open. 

On the upside, once Hyuck gets used to the feeling, he’s insatiable.

When he’s finally fully seated on his cock, Taeil admires his full bodied flush and sweat dotted across his forehead. Taeil brings his hands to Hyuck’s waist to comfort him.

“Breathe,” he says, rubbing circles into his hip bones. 

Hyuck shakes above him and quickly places both of his hands onto Taeil’s ribs. His breathing sounds labored as he looks up at Taeil, eyes brimmed with the start of fresh tears.

“Baby, no,” Taeil says again. “Don’t cry. Relax.”

“You’re so big,” Hyuck gasps as he shifts his hips.

Taeil never thought himself to be bigger than average, but maybe he was thicker than most. Hyuck reminds Taeil how big he is every time they fuck, and Taeil feels his own pride swell deeper up his ass.

“Your ass feels so fucking good, sweetheart.”

Hyuck’s hunched over, mouth working out a series of hisses and moans as Taeil urges him to move. If he doesn’t soon, Taeil feels like he’s going to blow his load any moment. That’d be such a waste for all the effort Hyuck put into this.

It takes encouragement and more gentle caresses against the plane of Hyuck’s taught tummy. Taeil drags his thumb over his navel, and digs into the little crevice where the piercing resides. It makes Hyuck laugh and whimper as he starts to move his hips in small circles. He knows Hyuck is extra sensitive when having his belly touched, just like he is, and this is the easiest way to get him to relax.

“You’re so pretty taking cock,” Taeil assures him once again. “Has anyone ever told you that before?”

Hyuck’s face is red; it has been since he started setting a steady rhythm grinding on Taeil’s cock. He gasps and nods as he grows used to the feeling, and less shameful of the chorus of pleasure that starts to build up in his mouth.

“Just you,” Hyuck says as he moves his hips a little faster.

Taeil kicks off the last bit of his boxers off his ankle and drags his knees up to dig his heels into the mattress. The angle makes Hyuck wail and throw his hands back to steady himself on his knees. 

He loves watching Hyuck, lost in the ecstasy of every rise and fall on his dick, the noisy springs of the mattress creaking louder the harder he fucks down onto him. Taeil starts to drive his hips upward to meet Hyuck half-way, fucks into him harder, driving moans from their mouths. It feels good, hot, sticky, and a river of sweat starts to fall down the center of Hyuck’s chest. 

Hyuck throws a hand up to grab his own neck as the other grips tighter around Taeil’s thigh. His cries are desperate as his hand trips from his sweat-slicked neck, his fingertips trace the line of his collarbone, and down to a nipple. 

His nipples look just as hard as Taeil’s, and, God, Taeil knows how sensitive his are. He loves to tease Hyuck when they have the time, lick, twist, pull, flick every wanton moan out of him. He wonders if Hyuck would ever pierce those, too.

The thought makes Taeil’s eyes roll to the back of his head, back arching off the bed. Hyuck cries out at the force of his thrust and falls forward onto Taeil’s chest.

“Fuck,” he pants into Taeil’s ear. He’s so desperate, grinding back onto his cock while his own is trapped between their bodies. Taeil can feel one of the baubles of his piercing drag along his skin, and he wraps his arms around Hyuck to bring him closer.

“You take it so good,” Taeil says, voice rough with pleasure. A grunt slips through as he bucks into his ass again, each thrust punching the air out of Hyuck’s mouth. “That’s it, baby. You’re so good.”

Hyuck brings his head up just enough to drag his mouth, open and wet, against Taeil’s cheek. Taeil turns to meet him, tries to urge him to kiss, but Hyuck can hardly move, just licks into the side of his mouth, whines as Taeil’s teeth scrape against his bottom lip. Taeil can’t believe they haven’t kissed the whole night since this began—a shame, since he knows it’s Hyuck’s favorite.

“Close,” Taeil says. He can hear the desperation in his own voice.

Taeil’s movements get slower as Hyuck’s grow sloppier. Taeil slips a hand between their bodies to wrap a hand around Hyuck’s sex and relishes the sweet whine he lets out.

“Harder, hyung,” Hyuck urges, voice going higher.

Taeil pulls at his cock faster as he drives his hips upward, and Hyuck hits to point of no return, hole fucked open well enough for him to take whatever Taeil gives him, fucked so silly he goes quiet. Taeil feels his knees start to close in on his hips, his feet kick up to slap at the backs of Taeil’s calves.

“Gonna cum,” he warns.

“Do it,” Hyuck begs and grabs his fists into the collar of Taeils shirt. “In me, in me, _please_.”

Taeil tugs on his cock twice, and gives one last hard thrust into Hyuck’s tight heat. Hyuck clenches around his cock and starts to shiver as he spills into Taeil’s hand. Taeil feels his own body seize up as he spills into Hyuck with shallow thrusts.

“Fuck,” Hyuck gasps. “Oh my god.”

They take a moment to catch their breaths, holding still as Taeil slips his hand out from between them. Hyuck collapses fully onto Taeil, ass sliding fully back onto his cock. Taeil feels his release dribble out and back onto his own cock as Hyuck takes him back to the root. He wishes he could see it.

Insteads he opts for tapping the side of Hyuck’s cheek with his clean hand.

“How was that?” he asks.

“Hot.” He sounds winded, breathless with his eyes glazed over. Taeil can’t help but laugh and nod in agreement.

He rubs his hand against the sheen of sweat that’s gathered on Hyuck’s back, down his backside and beneath his thigh. They feel disgusting, but the aftermath is a reminder of what they’ve done. Taeil loves the smell of it, and how it’ll linger in his room even after Hyuck’s long gone.

Hyuck turns to press a sweet kiss to Taeil’s temple. It makes Taeil feel himself blush, in spite of all other events that led up to this second.

“Thank you, Ilie.”

“Thank you,” Taeil says into the crook of his neck. He starts to plant little thank yous there.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?” he hums into the soft, golden flesh.

“Do you think I should get my nipplies pierced?”

Taeil unlatches his tongue and tugs at Hyuck’s hair to look him in the eye with a grin: “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
